Global wireless data traffic is growing at an exponential rate. The amount of wireless data that is communicated is expected to increase by more than 25 times between 2010 and 2015. Wide area wireless networks have traditionally been constructed using relatively large, powerful base stations to cover a large area of users. The coverage area of each base station is commonly called a cell. In order to accommodate the increasing amounts of wireless data, wireless network providers are overlaying the traditional network of cells with an array of smaller, lower power base stations that can operate in conjunction with the base station in each cell. The closer proximity of the lower power base stations to users allows more users in a selected area to communicate wirelessly, thereby increasing the number of users that can operate within a cell.
The use of the low power base stations, referred to as low power nodes, in conjunction with the larger base stations, referred to as macro nodes, has complicated the ability of user devices to wirelessly communicate. The low power nodes often communicate in the same frequency, time, and/or space as the macro nodes. User devices that communicate with low power nodes often receive high levels of interference from the higher powered macro node. This interference can reduce the data rates of user devices operating in the cell, especially near the macro node.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.